Best Party Ever
by ThatRandomGrojbandian
Summary: Newman twins Kim and Konnie get invited to a party. What if Kim runs into her crush at the party read to find out!


This is a one-shot that I thought of and wrote in the middle of the night. You guys get to read it first! Written from Kim Kagami's perspective(KinxKim) Eveyone is 16(even though there are only three main people in this one). Warning: this is a long one-shot(I just write so much), and it's got some fluff.

My sister and I were in our room, bored out of our minds. And it's not like we could go outside, the sun will burn you, making you shrivel up and die. So Carrie cancelled practice. I bet Grojband wasn't so happy with the weather either. Speaking of them, I wonder how Kin's doing? *SMACK* Darn it Kim, stop it! But he's so cool! Yeah, I've had a crush on him for a while now. But I haven't told anyone(well just you people, you can keep secrets right?), not even Konnie. She can keep secrets for some time, then out of the blue, you come to school with people staring and laughing at you about your secret, she can spill anytime. I don't blame her. That's just Konnie, a person you can't trust.

"Ugh," I heard my twin say,"I wish we could like, do something fun, like a party! Yeah like that." Konnie didn't always say 'like' like that. It became a habit when Carrie started doing it. She inherited that from Trina when she comes over to her house. It's totes annoying, like seriously!

Then my phone vibrated and made a 'ding' sound. It was a text from the Carter twins; 'Hey, we're having a party soon, you guys should come-Daisy & Derrick'. Yes, we know another set of twins. We met them at the Twin Convention last year. They were unsure if we were Siamese twins, let alone twins, let alone sisters. We looked at each other and sighed. She turned around and lifted the back of her shirt up. I pulled up my own. They were a little freaked out by it, but they believed. Yup, she's the reason why I have no belly button. It could have been worse, if I were Kin, I'd have puberty problems. But losing a bellybutton is better, even though people will stare at me in confusion when we go to the beach.

"What was that?" Konnie asked. "It was from the Carters, we're going to a party tonight." Konnie got up from her bed, that was the first time she'd gotten up in hours. "WOO! LET'S GOOO!" NO WAY am I leaving not, it's still hot out. I told her we should wait until it cooled down, it was only 8:00 anyway.

It was close to nine, so we decided to freshen up and change. All I wore was a black t-shirt with the meme "Rainbow Drool" outlined in silver and some black shorts and my usual orange sneakers. I looked at myself in the mirror. Good, my curves aren't showing. When puberty hit me, I had gotten curvy. I hate my curves, it ruined my young teen hood. Just like how turning thirteen ruined my childhood. Konnie had lost a few pounds and had gotten curvier when it happened to her, and you can tell. She was wearing a teal and black striped tank-top with black capris.

After waving bye to mom and dad, we went to my car(Konnie failed her drivers tests, so it's back to the go-carts for her!). It was black with The Newmans logo all over it. We promised to put our logo on our future cars. We stepped in and drove off.

It wasn't that hard to find the house, we've been there a few times. Now what was hard, was trying to actually get to the driveway. It was jammed packed with cars, trucks and even a scooter. We saw one near the end and we parked there. Before we left the car, I reminded Konnie about the rules one more time.

When we stepped inside the huge home that they had, and Konnie ran off into the crowd. Dang it, I'll never be able to find her. The party was enjoyable, besides all the drunk people, the strong smell of alcohol and sweat, sloppy makeout sessions and unnecessary 'booty-powin', it was.

After a while, I was really thirsty(not like that you dirty-minded people), so I went over to the beverage table to see nothing but alcohol. I looked all around the table to find water...opened. Nope! As I was looking for the kitchen, I bumped into Daisy, drunk. "Ouhugh, Hay Jim? Glad you could ceome!" she slurred. I smaved(smile + wave). She waved back as she stumbled and wobbled on her heels. I found the kitchen. Maybe I can get some water from there. But a dude had his mouth all over the faucets. I gave up and went back to my spot, to find two people already sat down on it. I decided to go to their personal library, I'm starting to get a headache.

When I walked in and shut the door, it was dead silent. Yay, peace and quiet. I went up to a random shelf, picked a random book and sat down. This must have been a comedy book, cuz I'm laughing on every page. I kept on hearing noises, but I ignored them. They're probably people just banging their heads on the walls.

I was wrong, cuz I heard a voice. "I didn't know you were here." I looked up to see the one and only Kin Kujira, smirking at me. So cute...soo cute. I mentally smacked myself. "Heai." I frowned. I sound like a dying walrus! "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yieah, my throats dry, I don't drink[obviously] and the water bottles out there had been opened." "Hold on a sec." he ran off to only God knows where. Moments later, he came with two water bottles, unopened. He gave me one of them and I took a large gulp. I cleared my throat and said "Thanks." "Your welcome. Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked gesturing to the couch. I decided to tease him a little. "I'm not so sure about that." he had a confused look on his face. "But you did give me water, so come sit with me." I patted the spot next to me. He sat down "By the way, I like your shirt." "Thanks, I like yours too." He had a white shirt with the meme 'Troll Face'.

We were talking up a storm on random things during the next hour. Right now, we were talking about glasses. "I remember the ones that we wore three years ago," I said "we looked like complete geeks. "That's just how we looked with them on. We probably look different without them on. Let me see what you look like." Kin said. I took my glasses off. "EWWW! YOU LOOK LOOK LIKE A DYING WHALE!" I put my glasses on and punched his arm while he frowned. "Okay, my turn!" he said. He looked adorable with them off! "You look cute." I said. "Not as cute as you." he said as he looked away blushing. "But you said I looked like a dying whale." "We both know I was kidding." he turned to face me," You look really pretty, glasses on or off."

I was astonished by what he just said. He liked me back? I really wanted to smile at this, but all I did was stare at him and blush. We've been doing this for a little bit, until he started to lean in. Is this happening, he is about to kiss me! For some reason, I closed my eyes and leaned in too. Then I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. My heart was about to jump out from my chest it was beating so fast! I felt my face burning up. My face was probably as red as Larry's hair! As we were kissing passionately, he grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him while I put my arms around his neck. Then I remembered; I just had my first kiss 3! Before Konn...KONNIE! Oh crap, I forgot all about her. Unfortunately, I had to break the kiss and find my sister. I took my water bottle and my purse and ran out the library. I could hear Kin say "KIM! WAIT!", but I couldn't stop now. I searched the whole house to find her wobbling to the drink table. She was drunk, just great! She was about to pick up another of those demonic red cups. Before it could reach her lips, I smacked it out her hand. "Hey! I's about da drink dat!" she said. I ignored her and I literally pulled her out the house into the car. "Here, drink this." I gave her my water bottle.

When we got home, we were scolded by mom and dad about how we aren't responsible to go to parties and all that crap. Then we were grounded. But that didn't matter, cuz it was the best party ever.


End file.
